


F r i e n d s ™

by chuwaeyo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Romance, ignoring s2 for this plot, my fave thing to do is to see how long until others figure out a relationship tbh, only mentions of the other couples, teen drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuwaeyo/pseuds/chuwaeyo
Summary: Cheryl x Fem!reader | just the best of friendsWarnings: “teen drinking is very bad” - J-Kwon “Tipsy”





	F r i e n d s ™

**Author's Note:**

> god I love my trashy teen/ya shows but also my faves deserve better smh (also if it’s a bit rushed, it might actually be, I’ve been sitting on this for a few days and wanted to finish asdfhlksdhf) || pls enjoy, and leave reviews or send reqs!  
> as always you can find me @chuwaeyo on tumblr  
> cheers!

Everyone knew that you and Cheryl Blossom were always attached at the hip outside of classes and softball or Vixens practice, it had always been that way. If Cheryl wasn’t with Jason, she was definitely with you. People were glad that you were by her side as much as you were, whenever she was by your side, your calm and kind personality rubbed off on her, she dropped her HBIC act and switched it out for a soft smile and dorky girl (she hates when you call her that, but it’s true).

The year of Jason’s death, your family made you move to Australia for the year to be with your grandmother before she passed. You hated yourself for being away from Cheryl during the time she needed you most and moved back the moment she finally told you about what happened at Sweetwater River, swearing that you would never leave her side again.

When Cheryl saw you walk into the halls of Riverdale High, her heart soared and she quickly abandoned her small group of Vixens to run up to you and jump into your arms, “please tell me I’m not dreaming and you’re really here!”

“I’m here Cher, I’m home”, your cheeks hurt from how much you were smiling, but you couldn’t stop, glad to be back home with your best friend.

Feeling a wet spot on your shirt, you pulled away from the hug to wipe Cheryl’s tears, her own smile mirroring your own, “I am so glad you’re here (Y/N/N), it’s been a long year without you”.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily Cher, I’m here to stay”, you laughed as she snatched the schedule from your hands and complained about only being in English together, before linking arms with you to show you where your classes were.

Following your warm welcome by Cheryl, word of your arrival spread quickly through campus, those who had known you in middle school were glad to see you again, especially seeing how much more calm Cheryl was knowing she would see you soon. And those who never met you were curious about the character that could calm down the HBIC of Riverdale.

You were waiting outside your locker for Cheryl to go watch Vixens practice when Veronica approached you, a confident smile and a fresh coat of lipstick on her face. “You must be the famous (Y/N) (Y/L/N) I keep hearing about today, the one who calmed our fearsome Cheryl”.

Hearing someone call Cheryl fearsome never failed to make you laugh, you flashed a smile at the stranger before continuing, “Well, you’ve got it right that I’m (Y/N), but I don’t know about the famous or fearsome Cheryl bit, who are you by the way?”.

“Forgive my manners, I’m Veronica Lodge, most recent transfer to Riverdale High and this small town”, she extended her hand and you gave her a quick shake, “I just wanted to meet the person Cheryl and everyone else seems to only speak highly of, it’s good to meet you”.

“I’m sure you’re exaggerating things”, you laughed at Veronica’s faux shocked expression before leaning against your locker, “I’m just a normal person from a small town”.

“If your normal means being seen as an absolute angel in the eyes of the mystery that is Riverdale, and being able to bring the Bombshell to tears just by walking in, sure” she laughed at your confused expression when the sound of heels made the both of you look up.

You smiled at Cheryl, no matter how much time passes, you’ll never get tired of seeing her, even if the look on her face should’ve made you scared, “Veronica, shouldn’t you already be dressed and waiting for me at Vixens practice? What are you doing here bothering (Y/N)”.

“Hey don’t kill me for keeping our friend company”, Veronica rolled her eyes before shooting you a small smile and turning around to make her way to the locker rooms.

Cheryl watched Veronica walk down the hall before turning to you with a small glare, “I can’t keep you alone for five minutes before you start talking up girls?”

“Cher, Veronica really was just introducing herself to me, don’t be mad”, you pouted and moved off from your locker to lean on the redhead, “I only have eyes for one girl, and she is the one and only huge dork that is Cheryl Blossom”.

She scoffed before wrapping her arm around your own, and you were sure Cheryl rolled her eyes before she dragged you down the same way you had both just watched Veronica leave.

From your seat on the gym bleachers, Vixens practice seemed to go well, they quickly went through stretches and their homecoming routine without a single mistake, and the girls were glad to have you as a visitor, happy to see an excited face watching them cheer, and keep Cheryl from yelling at them.

Betty flashed you a smile and waved when she saw you get down from the bleachers, pulling you into a quick hug before Cheryl wrapped her arm around your waist, “(Y/N), it’s so good to see you, how was Australia?”

“It felt like I was going to die from the heat sometimes, but I gotta admit, I loved seeing the sights, I got some of the pictures developed if you want to see them!” Other than Cheryl, Betty was one of the faces in Riverdale that you missed, she always let you go on and on about photography while you read her articles and edited them for her, listening to her go off about her current leads.

Knowing the two of you could keep talking for hours if you both went unchecked, Cheryl was quick to tighten her arm that was around your waist, signaling to you that she wanted to leave.

“You still have my number right Bets? Text me and I can send you a link to the photos I took!” you flashed Betty a sorry smile before putting a hand on the small of Cheryl’s back, “want a ride home, Cher?”

She hummed happily before waving a lazy goodbye to Betty and Veronica, leaving the two laughing at how domestic the two of you seemed together. Betty missed the sight, while Veronica was still utterly confused, not moving until Betty linked their arms together to head to the library to do some homework before hanging out at the Pembrooke.

“So my dear (Y/N), what are your plans for your first night back in Riverdale?” Cheryl leaned against your shoulder as she walked beside you to your car.

You quickly unlocked the door and slid into the driver seat, as Cheryl entered on the passenger side, “Unpacking a bit and doing my homework like the student I am?”

She pouted, not satisfied by your answer, “How boring, come to Pop’s with me before I have to deal with you doing all those things”

“You’re not even going to offer to help?” You laughed as she thought about it for a moment before shaking her head, “well I’ll appreciate your company either way I suppose”.

Even though you were only gone for a year, you missed the atmosphere and food from Pop’s the most out of Riverdale sights, when you and Cheryl sat at the counter to get your food to go, Pop Tate himself was working out front and beamed when he saw you walk in, “(Y/N)! Is that really you? How long has it been?”

“A long year Pop, I’m not gonna lie, your food and diner were some of the things I missed the most from Riverdale”, you mirrored his smile and laughed as Cheryl scoffed and pinched your side, “aside from Cheryl of course, can we get our usual to-go Pop? My first day back and I still have to unpack and do homework”.

Pop nodded at you and Cheryl before heading to the back to get your order ready, leaving the two of you to kill some time before he handed you the bags of food, “I’m just giving you a warning Cher, the house and my room is so bare right now, and knowing you, you might just gag at how sad it all looks”, one look at her and you knew she was going to try to deny it.

“I would never do that”, but she pursed lips before smirking, a tell-tale sign that she was holding something back.

You couldn’t deny that you appreciated her effort and laughed, “I’ll ask Pop to give us an extra bag just in case”.

“Do what you want”, she pushed you lightly before resting her head on her hand and smiling at you, “I appreciate you”.

“You won’t be saying that once you see how dismal my home looks, but I appreciate the sentiment, Cher”, you both shared a laugh when Pop returned from the kitchen with a large bag, “could we get another bag Pop?”

“Of course, (Y/N)”, the elderly man quickly grabbed another bag from below the counter and handed it to you with a smile, “you both have a good night alright?”

Mirroring his own, you flashed him a smile before jumping out of your seat and stretching your arms, “aw c'mon, every night with me is a good night Pop”.

The drive back to your house was quick, with Cheryl playing old r&b songs you both sang along to, and holding onto (and picking) your food. When you opened the front door for her, you were surprised she didn’t gag or have any outward reaction to the empty home, “no reaction? I don’t know if I should be happy or sad Cher”.

“You were overreacting (Y/N/N), it isn’t that bad”, Cheryl rolled her eyes and made her way to your old room, “you made it sound like it was a wasteland or something like we would’ve found a raccoon or something when we walked in”.

“Hey! We still could, we haven’t checked on the attic yet”, you laughed and followed her into your room, where she quickly settled onto your bed to eat and watch you unpack.

You threw your bag onto your desk before getting on your bed to eat with her, enjoying your first meal back home with your best friend, telling her more about Australia and the things you did overseas, moving only when you finished eating so you could start unpacking.

“So I was thinking”, Cheryl started, looking to you for your full attention, even if you were in the middle of putting away your clothes, continuing only when you stopped to look at her, “I could host a party Friday night at Thistlehouse? To celebrate your coming home?”

You put down the stack of clothes you were holding and leaned back with a grin, “is the Cheryl Blossom asking for my permission to hold a party?”

“Well as much as I would like to hoard my best friend for being gone for so long, appearances and all”, she rolled her eyes and tried to ignore your teasing, but she had a smile on her face nonetheless, “so, how does it sound?”

“Since you asked oh so sweetly, I’d be honored to have a party for me”, at your response, Cheryl nodded and returned to her phone, probably to get everything ready for Friday night, so you returned to the last box of clothes that needed your attention.

Even without Cheryl’s help, you finished unpacking all the essentials within the hour so you could actually spend time working on homeworking and talking your favorite person.

Seeing that you were done unpacking and finally willing to pay some attention to her, Cheryl beamed at you and patted the spot beside her on your bed, “ever the responsible one, now are you ready for homework?”

“I’m never ready for homework, as easy as it is”, you pouted before grabbing your backpack from your desk and settling into the spot next to Cheryl, “do they really all assign the same homework, how lazy can they get”.

“The less complaining we both do means we’ll finish faster you know that right?” Cheryl laughed, glad to see that your lazy habits didn’t change while you were abroad.

With one more resigned pout, you took out the math and science homework while Cheryl pulled out the history and English assignments that were due on Friday. With the two of you working on your favorite subjects, you were sure you would finish the assignments and copying the other’s answers within another hour.

Just as you expected, you two finished all the work after an hour and spent the rest of the night laying in your bed watching documentaries, until you both fell asleep in each others’ arms.

The rest of the week went by without any incidents, and by the day of the party, Cheryl was all too aware of a problem before the party, how you dressed.

“Do I really have to dress up for this? Isn’t it just a party?” You pouted as Cheryl was looking through your closet for something appropriate for the night.

One look at your face and any hopes Cheryl had to make you dress like a star fell through, she shook her head and laughed before taking a seat next to you, “since you’re oh so charming, I’ll let you wear whatever you want as long as it’s nicer than what you wear to school”.

“Hey! I dress nice!” You laughed at her reaction before moving towards your closet, “okay, maybe I shouldn’t wear joggers or leggings all the time, but it’s just easier to exercise while you’re at Vixens practice if I dress like this”.

“So you admit that you can get lazy when dressing for school?” she grinned as you started pulling together a nice (but still comfortable outfit).

You quickly slipped on the dark jeans and a nice pullover and waited for Cheryl’s approval, “okay yeah, I do get lazy, but I can clean up pretty okay right? Does this get your approval?”

After a few moments, Cheryl quickly nodded and pulled herself up out of your bed, “now that the guest of honor is finally ready, let’s go? I still have to change and you should be ready to hold down the fort in case people come early”.

“Aye-Aye Captain”, giving a quick two-finger salute, you made sure you had everything you needed for the night and followed Cheryl downstairs so you could drive to Thistlehouse.

Much like Cheryl expected, an hour before the party even started, Reggie and the other football players came carrying alcohol and an ungodly amount of pizzas, cheering for you when they saw you open the door for them, “All hail the old champ of games! Tonight is for you BUDDY!”

Seeing your friends all tall and more built due to all the conditioning and sports, but still the annoying boys you grew up with made you laugh, “alright alright we get it, I’m gonna have to get my throne back from Reggie, but keep it down geez it’s still early, help me set up?”

After a chorus of positive responses, you and the boys quickly made the first floor and backyard of Thistlehouse ready for a party full of teenagers, making sure to hide anything breakable in nearby cabinets, and blocking off off-limits rooms.

Even with all your fooling around and messing with each other, it only took 40 minutes to get the house ready for the night ahead, all of you crowding around the kitchen holding up a slice of pizza to cheers the successful setup, “see? Even if I’m gone for a year I can lead all of us into an iconic victory, thanks for coming guys, I really missed you”.

Reggie and Moose grinned and wrapped their arms around your shoulders before laughing together, “(Y/N) is finally home! Let’s party!”

Even surrounded by your friends and people that missed you, you were all too aware that Cheryl wasn’t by your side, or that she hadn’t gone downstairs yet. You kept glancing around for a sign of your best friend as casually as you could, but of course, your actions were quickly noticed by Veronica, “you know (Y/N), the Bombshell said she would be done soon, you’ll be reunited soon enough”.

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms at her laugh, “I’m not looking for Cher, I’m just keeping an eye on everyone”.

“So you won’t be excited to hear that she’s coming down the stairs right now looking like a billion bucks?” Veronica quirked up a brow, and as much as you wanted to hold back and look back as slowly as you could, your head whipped around and you were speechless at your best friend.

The moment you faced her, Cheryl caught your eyes and beamed, whether it was glad to have her appearance appreciated by you (and the other guests) or to see you were waiting for her you weren’t sure. “See (Y/N)? If you dressed to kill like I did, you could’ve had everyone in this house fawning over you too”.

Before you could respond, Veronica jumped in, “Cheryl you helped (Y/N) get ready?”

Already hearing the teasing that could come from her, you stopped Veronica before she could continue, “Cher wanted to make sure I didn’t show up in joggers or leggings, so I put on some real clothes”.

“So you cleaned yourself up for her?” You groaned but weren’t surprised Veronica had something to say, even in the few days you knew her, you already knew she was clever. “Not Cheryl’s best work, but from your everyday attire it’s definitely a welcome upgrade”.

“Keep it in your pants Ronnie, (Y/N) is the guest of honor you can’t kiss up to her all night”, Cheryl wasted no more time to wrap an arm around your waist.

At the sudden contact and possessiveness, you felt your cheeks heat up and hoped that everyone would think it was from the alcohol.

Your friend raised her hands up in defeat as everyone else laughed at Cheryl’s possessiveness, “I wasn’t, but alright if you say so Bombshell”.

“Geez Cheryl, with the way you’re acting shouldn’t we be the ones to scold you and tell you to keep it in your pants?” Jughead grinned from his spot between Archie and Kevin, “one minute with us peasants and you already have your arm around their waist”.

Kevin smiled in a way that suggested he had figured out some mystery, and tried to get another rise out of Cheryl, “are you afraid we’ll steal (Y/N) away? Try and make her a part of a harem or something?”

“Of all the things Kev?” you ignored the tension that you felt building up and laughed at the ridiculous leap, “all of you think I would join a harem? Australia isn’t that different from Riverdale oh my god”.

“It’s just what best friends do you hobo”, Cheryl sent a quick glare to Jughead before turning to the rest of the group, “so how has the party been while I was getting ready? Nothing but fun, I’m hoping?”

You rubbed your friend’s back to calm her down, and smiled, “Everyone’s having a good time, did you want a drink?”

Before you could peel yourself away from her arm to get her a drink, Cheryl smiled and turned to the boys again, “Can you four steal a case or two of Smirnoff Ice? Maybe even a box of pizza or two? We’ll be waiting out back”.

Archie, Jug, Moose, and Kevin all shared a look before shrugging and listening to Cheryl’s commands, leaving the two of you with Betty and Veronica before she led the way to the backyard. Other than a few stray partygoers who stepped outside for a breather, the yard was practically empty, so you all sat down at one of the large tables that were set up to wait for the others to return.

The cool August breeze felt good on your skin, still flushed from the contact with Cheryl and the alcohol in your system. One look at the others and you were sure they were thankful for the same thing, all glad to be out of the crowded house and gross heat that always followed parties.

Betty was the first one to break the silence, “not that I’m complaining about the nice breeze, but I’m kind of surprised you didn’t take us to the basement or something to play Secrets and Sins or Truth or Dare Cheryl”.

In response, she just shrugged before leaning into your side, “party seems to be going well enough without the help of drunken games”.

If you weren’t there, Cheryl would’ve told the two girls the truth, she wanted a drama-free party so you could keep staying with her instead of going home, you hated the games that were always played at parties and got tired of them quickly, so you went home as soon as the games were announced.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the boys finally came outside, arms packed with the alcohol, pizza, and other snacks, though it looked like Jughead had a pretty tight hold on the extra snacks he was holding onto, “we return! But these chips are mine!”

You moved closer to Cheryl so Moose and Kevin could sit next to you comfortably, relishing in the fact she was pulling you closer with the arm she still had around your waist.

A few hours passed like that, huddled together with your friends outside, ignoring the party inside to enjoy the company and pizza outside. Once it hit midnight, everyone was yawning, tired at the amount of food they ate, so everyone helped clean up outside before helping clear out the party still raging inside the home.

“Alright kids, party’s over! Feel free to help clean up and make this place spotless again!” you stretched your arms and yelled to the crowd that remained downstairs, glad to see Reggie and the others throwing you a thumbs up to show they were ready to help.

Within a few minutes of you and Cheryl figuring out designated drivers and calling rides home, Reggie and the others, along with your ragtag group of friends had cleaned up and thrown out all the empty and open bottles and boxes. Yelling out quick goodbyes to you and Cheryl, everyone was ready to knock out in their own beds, even if the party had ended much earlier than they expected, they were just glad to be there for you.

“Looks like there was never even a party down here Cher”, you laughed at how clean the area was, “you must be glad to not have to worry too much tomorrow morning”.

“It should just be a rule to help clean up at the end of a party, it makes everything easier”, Cheryl rolled her eyes, but the smile never left her face, “will you stay over tonight? Ever since it’s only me and Nana Rose here it gets kind of lonely”.

“Of course Cher”, you mirrored the soft smile before following her up to her room, “you know, you don’t have to feel lonely, I can be here whenever you need me to”.

You wouldn’t say it out allowed, but you never wanted her to feel lonely again. The thought of her falling into Sweetwater River flashed into your mind, you were still guilty that you weren’t there for her when she needed you most. You were scared to even think about what would’ve happened if Veronica and the others hadn’t found her.

Once you got to her room, Cheryl was quick to change out of her red dress and heels, pulling on one of the big shirts she stole from you and throwing you another one and a pair of shorts. It was a quiet affair, but you were both comfortable enough with each other to relish in the silence after the party, speaking only when you were laying in bed next to each other.

“I’m glad you’re home (Y/N)”, Cheryl’s voice was barely audible, as if she was almost afraid of what was coming. “I’m glad you’re here with me”.

You turned over to face her and grabbed her hands with a smile, “I wouldn’t have it any other way Cher, I’m home, here with you”.

You weren’t sure which one of you moved first, but the kiss was gentle and slow at first, unsure of the boundaries and afraid of doing something wrong until it became more heated and you both pulled apart breathless.

“I love you”, the words escaped Cheryl’s mouth like she was confessing to a shameful sin she kept secret, afraid at how you could react.

The confession made your heart soar and made you smile, as tired as you were from the day, “you won’t believe how long I was waiting for you to say that I love you, Cheryl, no matter where I am, I’ll love you until the end of my days. I swear I’ll make sure you never feel alone again”.

Hearing you accept her and her love made Cheryl smile, the confidence returning to her, “If you’ll allow me, would you let me be your girlfriend?”

“Only if we can see how long it takes for everyone to figure it out”, you pressed a soft kiss on her lips before continuing, “now, confessions and happy endings aside, are you ready to go to sleep?”

After the party, Cheryl hosted in honor of your return to Riverdale, and your new relationship, you were beyond elated, you couldn’t help it. Even though you were gone for a year, everyone welcomed you back with open arms, Cheryl had found a new group of friends you both loved to death, and you were finally dating your favorite dork (though you both agreed to not admit anything to see how long it took for everyone to find out). What more could you ask for?

Everyone quickly got used to seeing you and Cheryl together again, reminding them of simpler times before Jason’s death and the mysteries that plagued the small town. Your goofy smile and calming nature did wonders for those that walked the halls of Riverdale High, you were from a simpler time before all the drama and cliques, just seeing you around made everyone drop the walls they had built after entering high school to act like the kids they used to be.

Veronica was shocked to see you surrounded by the football team looming over you and quickly made her way towards you, ready to defend you and argue with the boys until she neared and heard you laughing with them, “C'mon Reggie, you know I can still beat you at any game, don’t fool yourself”.

“(Y/N), you’ve been gone for over a year at least, my skills definitely improved, I’m the new champ now”, Reggie grinned and let his guard down just enough for you to ruffle his hair and laugh.

“Sorry to intrude boys, but I’m stealing (Y/N/N)”, as confused as she was, you let Veronica grab you by your arm to drag you down the hall to the courtyard where the rest of the “sad breakfast club” sat at lunch, “I will never know how you can get along with those apes, I swear you are the biggest mystery out of this small town”.

You laughed as she rolled her eyes, “Ronnie I don’t know what to tell you, I grew up with everyone here, isn’t it normal to get along and be friends?”

“Things sure were different when you weren’t here (Y/N), it was pure chaos”, Veronica laughed at your confusion before continuing, “with you here, it feels like everything’s going to be normal again though, I can’t wait to see what that entails”.

“I’m glad to be here for your entertainment purposes Ronnie”, you rolled your eyes before you both neared the crowded table, where Jughead and Cheryl were arguing about something or other again.

The two of you quickly sat down next to Archie and Cheryl, ready to drown out the argument for the calmer conversation that was happening with the others at the table when Jughead decided to make you act as the tiebreaker, “(Y/N), I’m so glad you’re here, you can settle this argument once and for all”.

Your eyes were still locked with Veronica’s when she held back a laugh and gave you a small shrug, leaving you alone to suffer from the argument, “am I allowed to know what this argument is about?”

“Jug and Cheryl are arguing where the best date spot is”, Betty took a sip from her water bottle before continuing, “Jug says Pop’s and the movies is a "classic” and therefore the best date, and Cheryl says watching movies at someone’s house and cooking a meal together is the best date".

Once Betty was done explaining the basis of the arguments, you looked over to the two that were arguing for confirmation and laughed when they nodded, of course this is something they would argue about of course, “well, Jug, Pop’s and movies are definitely a classic, but I think Cher has a point with going to someone’s house to hang out and cooking a meal together, that’s super sweet, like, I would definitely swoon”.

“All someone has to do for you to swoon is cook a meal for you?” Veronica hid her face in her hands as she laughed, “you are truly a mystery (Y/N/N), right when I think I understand you, you pull something like this”.

“It’s called being multi-faceted Ronnie”, you rolled your eyes and pouted as Cheryl, satisfied that you agreed with her, wrapped an arm around your waist and leaned on you, humming happily that she won against Jughead.

“You’re just siding with Cheryl because it’s Cheryl aren’t you (Y/N)”, Jughead glared at you and scowled, “If it was anyone else you would’ve sided with me, I just know it”.

Instead of answering you gave him a small shrug and smiled, before stealing some of the grapes from Betty’s lunch. Even if you were just siding with Cheryl because it was her, you would never admit it, not while everyone was around you, that would just be too easy.

Despite the argument at lunch, your ragtag group of friends agreed to go on a group hiking trip, rather than Pop’s and the movies, or crowding around someone’s house and making a mess of the kitchen after everyone was out on Friday.

After school let out, everyone went their separate ways to change and get ready for the hike, agreeing to meet at the bottom of the trail as soon as they were ready. You quickly stripped off your pants and changed into workout clothes, making sure to grab a jacket for you and Cheryl. Once you were done, you looked over at the redhead in question laying in your bed to see that she was only wearing leggings and a tank top, “we’re going hiking to watch the sunset and you’re not wearing a jacket?”

She gave you a small shrug before smiling, “I know you’re willing to give me a jacket or keep me warm yourself so I don’t freeze tonight sweetheart”.

Hearing her matter-of-factly tone and the pet name made you roll your eyes in defeat, even though you smiled at the pet name, “well, you’re damn right I wouldn’t, are you ready to go Cher?”

“For you? Always”, Cheryl pulled herself off your bed and linked her arm with yours before pressing a quick kiss on your cheek.

The hike itself was short and uneventful, your group of friends managed to reach the top of the trail right when the sun began to set, so it was a pretty successful hangout in your book. Each of the couples leaned into their significant others to take in the sight, and you did the same to Cheryl the moment she wrapped her arm around your waist, pulling you closer.

Even if the two of you weren’t openly dating, that doesn’t mean you can’t be close to her, you were best friends over anything, and no one would question your usual affection with each other, except for Veronica of course.

“Are you two a thing?” Veronica broke the calm silence in your group as everyone else let out a small sigh, not ready for another argument after such a calm day.

You and Cheryl looked at each other and shared a look before answering in unison, “no?”

“You two are standing really close together, like couple distance” She motioned to herself and Betty, then Jughead and Archie, then even Moose and Kevin to prove her point before doing the same towards you and Cheryl.

“And? (Y/N) is really affectionate, Veronica, you know that” Cheryl rolled her eyes before moving closer to you for warmth.

Veronica sighed, “Cheryl you have your arm wrapped around (Y/N)’s waist”

“We’re best friends Ronnie? I’m not seeing your argument here”, you laughed at how adamantly Veronica was trying to call out you and Cheryl, but you both agreed not to cave and admit that you were dating.

“(Y/N)…you literally have your hands on Cheryl’s ass”, at this point Veronica swore her eyes were about to pop out of her head because of the two of you as Betty just laughed and rubbed her back to try and calm her down.

“The best of friends”, Cheryl shrugged and everyone laughed as Veronica finally gave up and opted to ignore the two of you for the rest of the evening, focusing all her attention on the girl holding onto her waist.


End file.
